


Pokaż kotku...

by Kiichigo



Category: Aion (Video Game), scena poboczna do 'Spectrum' autorstwa Vindit
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiichigo/pseuds/Kiichigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scena poboczna do szóstego rozdziału fanfika "Spectrum" autorstwa Vindit.</p><p>Ciekawość obcej rasy podsycona alkoholem sprawia, że pewna Asmodianka oraz pewien Elyos przestają ograniczać się do słownych potyczek i przechodzą do praktycznego sprawdzenia czym tak naprawdę się różnią... Anatomiczna (nie do końca) poprawność w soczystym wydaniu!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokaż kotku...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724011) by [Vindit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindit/pseuds/Vindit). 



> Niniejszy fik jest pierwszym, jaki wrzucam na AO3 i jednocześnie jest sceną poboczną do szóstego rozdziału fanfika "Spectrum" autorstwa Vindit.Powyższy link prowadzi do owego rozdziału, ale osobom które znalazły się tu przypadkiem, od razu śpieszę z wyjaśnieniem: najpierw były "Dwa Kolory", już ukończone, a teraz Vindit kontynuuje "Spectrum".
> 
> Ten fanfik możecie tak naprawdę przeczytać bez znajomości wyżej wspomnianych fików, bo, powiedzmy szczerze, w pełni zasłużył na tag PWP :P Jedyne co musicie wiedzieć to jak wyglądają Asmodianie i Elyosi z gry Aion. Chociaż znajomość postaci i panujących między nimi relacji na pewno wzbogaci lekturę, a opowieści tworzone przez Vindit są naprawdę wciągające!
> 
> Postać męska należy do Vindit i występuje we wspomnianym wyżej "Spectrum", a postać żeńska to już mój własny twór, który czasem gościnnie przewinie się w fiku Vin.
> 
> Pomysł na tego fika powstał dawno i początkowo był tylko żartem, jednakże zachęta ze strony Vindit oraz zrobienie luki w treści jej opowieści zachęciło mnie do przelania tego na ekran. Zatem miłej lektury!

Eliot siedział w salonie i popijał poranną kawę. Albo wczesno-ranną kawę. Była mu bardzo potrzebna zważywszy na zmęczenie po poprzedniej nocy. Nie był pewien, czy decyzja oficera o organizacji imprezy w Radiant Ops powierzona koledze była dobrym pomysłem. Ale okazało się dużo lepiej, niż się spodziewał. Mimo różnych niepokojących zachowań członków jego oddziału, miło spędził czas, takiego samego zdania byli też chyba przybyli goście. A działo się naprawdę dużo...

Z własnych myśli wyrwał go dźwięk klucza przekręcanego w zamku. Po krótkiej pauzie wychwycił odgłos mechanizmu klamki, powoli ustępującej pod naporem. Eliot uniósł brew, ale nie poruszył się ze swego miejsca na kanapie. Potem drzwi otworzyły się, a za nimi pojawiła się czupryna bardzo zmierzwionych, jasnobrązowych włosów. Ich właściciel, na tyle ile potrafił, bezszelestnie wsunął się do pomieszczenia. Jak zauważył priest, jego włosy były naprawdę skołtunione, zupełnie jakby... Chłopak miał na sobie koszulę z wczorajszego przyjęcia, krzywo zapiął trzy środkowe guziki, resztą się nie przejmował. Był boso, w dłoni dzierżył swoje sandały. Zdawał się nie zauważyć Eliota. Stąpał powoli, krok po kroku robiąc pauzy, żeby nie narobić hałasu.

Priest przechylił głowę, a potem celowo głośno siorbnął ze swojego kubka. Cel jego obserwacji drgnął konwulsyjnie, w oczach widać było panikę. Eliot roześmiał się w głos.

\- No proszę, kogo jak kogo, ale ciebie nie spodziewałem się ujrzeć na „spacerku wstydu”. - obiekt jego drwin drgnął ponownie. - Wszyscy się zastanawiali gdzie zniknąłeś, bo jak to, nigdzie nie ma organizatora imprezy! No ale potem stwierdziliśmy, że pewnie poszedłeś poużywać młodości, w końcu tyle tu fajnych dziewczyn. Ale wszystkie Reianki były na miejscu, goście też się zgadzali, brakowało tylko... z tamtego oddziału...- Eliot gwałtownie przerwał własną wypowiedź.

Skacowane trybiki w jego mózgu w końcu zaskoczyły. A potem wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, z jego oczu pociekły łzy, z kubka kawa, ale zupełnie się tym nie przejął. Za to bardzo przejął się jego rozmówca. Spąsowiał cały aż po czubki uszu, a potem w pośpiechu pozbierał swoje rzeczy i uciekł do pokoju.

\- No to co Hayden, jedziesz z oficerem na tym samym wózku! Słowna z niej laska! Twoja za to pewnie cała podrapana! - Eliot krzyknął za chłopakiem znikającym za drzwiami i nie przestawał się śmiać.

@@@@

Hayden rzucił się na łóżko, które skrzypnęło pod naporem jego ciała. Dźwięk ten wywołał falę wspomnień i chłopak po raz któryś zadrżał, lecz tym razem z zupełnie innego powodu. Skulił się do pozycji embrionalnej by powstrzymać niekontrolowany przepływ krwi. Na razie się udało. Przekręcił się na plecy i zaczął od nowa wszystko sobie przypominać.

Zaczęło się standardowo, od przekomarzanek. Normalnie stresowałaby go obecność tych Asmodian, ale atmosfera zacnego przyjęcia szybko mu się udzieliła. Reianie, Elyosi i Asmodianie przestali trzymać się swoich kątów i przemieszali się, chociaż nie obyło się bez grupek. Raim, ten Reian od Gene'a, zapamiętale tłumaczył zwyczaje imprezowe swojego ludu; dowódca oddziału Asmodian uczyła przepisu na jakąś potrawę; muzyka; wino; śpiew.

Był już mocno pijany, gdy z tym Asmodiańskim chanterem, Yversem, ku uciesze gawiedzi przekrzykiwali się, który z nich miał ciekawszą przygodę z lokalnymi dziewczętami. Kątem oka widział, jak w towarzystwie drugiego, białowłosego chantera zbliżyła się do nich, bezceremonialnie przysiadła się obok, a potem prychnęła śmiechem na którąś jego opowieść. Nie pamiętał dokładnie co wtedy mówili, ale oburzył się na nią, a potem chyba rzuciła mu wyzwanie...? Pamiętał za to doskonale, jak pochyliła się nad nim. Jej szponiaste dłonie wsparte na biodrach w króciutkich, króciusieńkich szortach. Krągły biust i konfetti świecące na jej niebieskiej skórze. Wąskie, pomalowane na intensywny fiolet usta. I jej oczy, barwy złota intensywniejszego, niż kiedykolwiek widział w rodzinnym skarbcu. Mimo, że niebieska grzywka sięgała jej czubka nosa, skrywając pół twarzy, jej wzrok wwiercał się w jego duszę, niosąc ze sobą wyzwanie i obietnicę...

Hayden westchnął. Fala wspomnień jaka go wtedy zalała, zdecydowanie odbiła się na jego ciele. Wstał i zamknął drzwi od pokoju, a potem rozebrał się i wygodnie ułożył na łóżku. Przestał się już sam oszukiwać, i gdy jego umysł powędrował ku poprzednim myślom, zawtórowała mu ręka zmierzająca w dół brzucha.

@@@

\- Aorin, czekaj, dokąd my właściwie zmierzamy?!

Dziewczyna trzymała go za przegub i biegła w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Hayden biegł za nią po pustej ulicy Kamar. Dźwięk ich stóp niósł się echem wśród budynków. Odwróciła się do niego i uśmiechnęła.

\- Zaufaj mi.

Wkrótce potem zatrzymali się przed drzwiami nieznanego mu budynku. W ogóle nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Żaden z obiektów nie wydawał mu się znajomy. Z drugiej strony, było ciemno jak w dupie Asm... bardzo ciemno, a on był pijany. Ale nie aż tak, by nie rejestrować tego, co dzieje się wokół niego. Już otwierał usta by znowu zadać pytanie, gdy dziewczyna błyskawicznie odwróciła się do niego i przywarła do niego ustami. Były gorące, lekko wilgotne. Akurat gdy otwierał własne, przerwała pocałunek. Za drzwiami słychać było szmer, a potem uchyliły się odrobinę.

\- O, to panienka! Zapraszamy, zapraszamy! Akakak! - shugo natychmiast otworzyła drzwi i wciągnęła ich do środka. - Zapewniamy pełną dyskrecję. Czy ma panienka...

Aorin fuknęła, i po raz pierwszy, ale jak miało się okazać, nie ostatni tego wieczoru, przypomniała mu kotkę. Następnie sięgnęła do tylnej kieszeni spodenek i niedbale rzuciła cube'a. Shugo wyglądała na bardzo podekscytowaną gdy hologram wyświetlił pewnego białowłosego chantera, ale Hayden nie zdążył przyjrzeć się tej scenie bliżej, bo został wciągnięty na schody.

\- Czy to był kolega z twojego oddziału?

\- Jak byś sam nie handlował zdjęciami „waszego” białaska. - odrzuciła mu w biegu. - I nie zaprzeczaj, myślisz że nie wiem skąd masz te bransolety? Zwykła waluta tego tutaj nie kupi!

Wszystko działo się tak szybko: od przekomarzanek na imprezie do znalezienia się w tym przybytku, spiritmaster ledwo zdążył to zarejestrować. Ale dopiero gdy za nimi zatrzasnęły się drzwi, a Aorin przekręciła klucz, zdał sobie sprawę z sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli. Usiadł na sporym łóżku i nerwowo przełknął ślinę. „Jak nic teraz mnie zakatrupi i wypatroszy”, pomyślał. „Wcześniej pewnie wykorzysta, chociaż w sumie patrząc na tę figurę to mogłoby nie być takie złe...”. Hayden potrząsnął głową. Alkohol zdecydowanie mącił mu w głowie. Przecież dziewczyna nie może nic mu zrobić, naruszyłaby przecież przymierze. Uspokoił się trochę i zaczął ją obserwować.

Aorin jak gdyby nigdy nic podeszła do komody, na której znajdowały się karafki z różnymi płynami i pucharki. Wzięła dwa z nich, następnie zaczęła w różnych proporcjach nalewać do nich trunki z karafek. Na koniec sięgnęła po wisiorek który zaplątał się między jej biustem (nie umknął jej wzrok chłopaka, na co tylko się roześmiała) i wyjęła z niego maleńki, miniaturowy cube. Ze środka wydobyła bardzo podejrzanie wyglądającą fiolkę i po parę kropel dodała do pucharków. Spojrzała krytycznie na swoje dzieło, a potem na Haydena, i do jednego z naczyń wcisnęła trochę więcej płynu. Ten z większą zawartością podejrzanej substancji podała spiritmasterowi.

-... chcesz mnie otruć?! - zestresowany wydusił z siebie.

Aorin zaniosła się gromkim śmiechem.

\- Chłopczyku, jestem asasynem i na truciznach znam się jak nikt. Tak samo na antidotum. To do dna! - i nie czekając na jego reakcję jednym haustem wychyliła zawartość pucharka.

Hayden krytycznie popatrzył na ciemnoczerwony trunek, wzruszył ramionami i poszedł w ślady Aorin. Omal się nie zakrztusił.

-... wóda?!

\- Jak to u nas mówią: czym się strułeś, tym się lecz! - śmiała się już do łez. - No już, nie martw się. Dodałam tam wywar z almehy, to taka roślina z moich rodzinnych stron. Usunie upojenie alkoholowe, ale pozostawi ten lekki szum w głowie. Trzeba go tylko rozrabiać w czymś mocniejszym.

I zgodnie z tym co powiedziała, Haydenowi przestało dwoić się w oczach a żołądek wywracać do góry nogami. Teraz odczuwał jedynie ten przyjemny stan, gdy alkohol dopiero zaczyna działać, rozgrzewając ciało i wyostrzając zmysły. A przede wszystkim – dodając odwagi.

Hayden jakby od nowa przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Stała oparta o komodę, z rękoma założonymi na piersiach. Zastanawiał się jakim cudem koszula jeszcze nie rozeszła się w guzikach i jakby na życzenie puścił jeden z nich, dokładnie w okolicy piersi, ukazując czarny, koronkowy stanik. Hayden oblizał usta, co nie umknęło uwadze dziewczyny, ale nie poruszyła się. Jego wzrok powędrował niżej. Koszula była delikatnie wpuszczona w króciutkie szorty, które wyglądały na własnoręcznie obcięte, z nogawek wciąż ciągnęły się nici i frędzle. A potem były nogi. Hayden zdziwił się, że nie zauważył wcześniej jak długie są mimo tego, że dziewczyna należała raczej do niższych. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że pod skórą kryły się żelazne mięśnie, godne niejednego templara. Na koniec powrócił spojrzeniem na jej twarz: złote oczy przysłonięte były kosmkami roztrzepanej grzywki. W ogóle jej niebieską czuprynę można było nazwać roztrzepaną, chociaż w tym pozornym nieładzie przebijał się jakby celowy kształt nieokiełznanej fryzury. Na policzkach miała blade tatuaże, które wyglądały jak kocie paski, co wraz z kolorem jej oczu spotęgowało wrażenie, że jest kocicą w ludzkiej skórze. Mały nos, wąskie usta podkreślone fioletową szminką. I zaraz, czy to... Tak, gdy kąciki ust drgnęły, dostrzegł parę kłów lśniących w półmroku. Spiritmaster zamrugał szybko, a potem przyjrzał się jej już w całości. Poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Boisz się? Czy może podoba ci się to co widzisz? - i mówiąc to oparła dłonie na blacie komody, bez zażenowania wypinając swój dorodny biust.

\- Sam nie wiem...

\- Oj, ale ja chyba wiem! - w pełni prezentując w uśmiechu wszystkie zęby (i dwie pary kłów) skinęła głową w stronę wybrzuszenia w jego spodniach.

Hayden szybko zasłonił krocze.

\- To jak będzie? Dotrzymasz słowa tego czym odgrażałeś się na imprezie, hmm? - ostatnie słowo zabrzmiało jak mruczenie z głębi jej gardła.

\- Nie wiem czy powinniśmy...

\- Jeszcze nigdy nie byłam z Elyosem. - oblicze Aorin zmieniło się. Przygryzła usta, a oczy jakby zmieniły barwę na ton ciemniejszą.

Ona też lustrowała Haydena wzrokiem. Jasnobrązowe, lekko falowane włosy okalały jego twarz. Chociaż turkusowe oczy teraz były ciepłe, na pewno potrafiły zamrozić niejedno spojrzenie. I to niekoniecznie w tym dobrym znaczeniu. Dziś był nieogolony, dwudniowy zarost otaczał jego szczękę. Widać było, że już dawno stał się mężczyzną, chociaż wciąż można było dostrzec tu i tam chłopięce rysy. Wyraźne jabłko Gilgamesha poruszyło się gdy przełykał ślinę. Przewiewna szata odznaczała linię szerokich ramion, choć nie był tak barczysty jak kapłan z jego oddziału. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się w szybkich, niespokojnych oddechach. Na pasku miał dużą klamrę z jakimś symbolem, być może rodowym. Pomyślała, że pewnie pożałował decyzji założenia zwiewnych spodni Reian, gdyż te w absolutnie żaden sposób nie kryły tego, co właśnie działo się między jego nogami. Hayden z początku poruszył się niespokojnie, ale potem postanowił zagrać w jej własną grę: odchylił się nieco do tyłu i szerzej rozstawił nogi, by ułatwić jej widok. Tym razem to Aorin oblizała usta.

\- Podoba się to co widzisz? - zakpił z niej. Ale sam nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Dostrzegł, że jej ogon podryguje nerwowo, jak u zaciekawionego zwierzęcia. - Kurwa. No dobra, chodź tutaj. Ciekawe czy aż tak bardzo się różnimy, jak to piszą w księgach.

Aorin nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy. Jednym susem pokonała dzielącą ich przestrzeń i okrakiem wylądowała na jego kolanach. Od razu wpili się w siebie ustami. Pocałunek szybko stał się głęboki i namiętny. Ich języki wirowały w tańcu, chociaż żadnemu nie spieszyło się do dominacji. Aorin lewą dłoń wsunęła we włosy na jego karku, a prawą oparła na jego zarośniętym policzku. Hayden delikatnie ugryzł ją w język i poczuł, jak końcówki pazurów wbijają się w jego policzek, chociaż nie nazwałby tego bolesnym. 

On sam też nie pozostawał dłużny, objął i przyciągnął dziewczynę mocniej do swojego ciała. Przez cieniutką koszulę poczuł jej biust, co nie obyło się bez reakcji w jego już mocno naprężonym penisie. Dziewczyna też musiała to poczuć, bo jęknęła mu w usta i zakręciła biodrami. Hayden przerwał pocałunek i aż syknął.

\- Połóż się. - jej ton nie był władczy, ale nie znosił sprzeciwu. Nie to żeby chłopak w ogóle to zamierzał.

Cofnął się, aż jego plecy oparły się o górę poduszek. Pomyślał, że później będą przeszkadzać, ale na razie były przydatne. Aorin wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji, chociaż usiadła nieco niżej na jego udach. Znowu zaczęli się całować, choć tym razem oboje mieli tylko pół-przymknięte oczy. Dziewczyna wczesała szponiaste palce w jego włosy.

\- Miękkie... - szepnęła.

\- Twoje są takie mocne i gęste. I tak płynnie przechodzą w te tutaj – mówiąc to pogładził włosy na jej karku.

Aorin wyprężyła się z zadowolonym mruknięciem. 

\- Włosy na karku masz mięciutkie jak u nowo narodzonego kociaka... Czy one dalej przechodzą w ogon? - mówiąc to Hayden pogłaskał włosy wzdłuż całej linii kręgosłupa Aorin, tym samym odpowiadając sobie na pytanie.

\- Wy takich nie macie? - spróbowała sięgnąć dalej niż linia jego włosów, ale na drodze stała jego koszula. Aorin fuknęła. - Pokaż kotku co masz w środku. - wymruczała tuż przy jego ustach i ponawiając pocałunek wsunęła ręce pod jego koszulę.

\- Czy to nie ja powinienem to powiedzieć? - Hayden zaśmiał się bezgłośnie.

Pod opuszkami palców poczuła ciepłą, miękką skórę i... zaraz, zaraz, co to było? To, co tam znalazła, zdziwiło ją do tego stopnia, że przerwała całusa i szybko, zdecydowanie mało erotycznie zadarła jego koszulę aż po samą brodę. Zobaczyła tam linię ciemnych, prawie czarnych włosów. Nie były gęste, ale ciągnęły się aż od pępka („A może i niżej?”, pomyślała), przez klatkę piersiową i sięgały nieogolonej szyi.

Aorin eksperymentalnie dotknęła kępki kłaczków na jego brzuchu i dłonią przesunęła aż do klatki piersiowej, którą zaczęła gładzić.

\- Co to jest? - wyrwało jej się z ust.

\- No co ty? Przecież to włosy.

\- Ale są zupełnie inne niż te, które masz na głowie. Dlaczego te tutaj nie są tak gęste?

\- Cóż, są tacy co mają ich na ciele więcej niż na łepetynie...

\- Na całym ciele? - zapytała od razu.

\- Tak. Dlaczego o to pytasz? Przecież ty też jesteś cała kosmata.

\- Jaka? - Aorin zdawała się nie rozumieć, ale w końcu pojęła. - My nie mamy włosów na ciele. Tylko głowa, linia wzdłuż kręgosłupa i ogon.

Zanim Hayden zdążył skomentować, dziewczyna zdjęła z niego koszulę. Dotykała jego klatki piersiowej, brzucha. A potem rąk, palcami przeczesując drobne owłosienie. W końcu zafascynowana chwyciła jego dłoń, najpierw delikatnie próbując ostrość pazurów („Paznokci”, poprawił ją Hayden), a potem zachwycając się maleńkimi włoskami, które gdzieniegdzie wyrastały na knykciach. Rozochocona zeskoczyła z niego i silnym szarpnięciem spróbowała zerwać z niego spodnie, ale na przeszkodzie stanął pasek. Chciała zerwać go siłą, ale Hayden w porę ją powstrzymał i szybko odpiął klamrę, która miała zdecydowanie zbyt skomplikowane zapięcie. Wraz ze ściąganiem z chłopaka spodni, Aorin ręką przesuwała po włosach na udach, które wchodziły pod nogawkę bokserek, ale na razie zignorowała tamten teren. Zjeżdżała dłońmi w dół, wraz z włosami, które zdawały się gęstnieć na goleniach chłopaka. Na koniec dobrnęła do sandałów. Zdjęła je z niego i zainteresowała się nową rzeczą na ciele Haydena: jego stopami.

\- Tutaj też nie macie szponów? I po co wam tyle palców? - wydawała się być szczerze zdziwiona.

Hayden spojrzał na swoje stopy i poruszył wszystkimi palcami. Nie rozumiał jej pytań. Ale dziewczyna nie zrażona brakiem odpowiedzi dalej kontynuowała eksplorację jego ciała.

\- Na pięcie też nie ma szpona... Aż ciężko mi uwierzyć, że nie macie problemów ze staniem w pionie, nie mówiąc o tym jak macie się bronić. Przecież to wszystko może tak łatwo się połamać. Za to ten mały paluszek jest taki uroczy, haha! - delikatnie ścisnęła go w szponach i roześmiała się szczerze rozbawiona.

Chłopak nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać.

\- Ten paluszek to jedyne co u mnie małego!

Przyciągnął dziewczynę z powrotem na swoje kolana, niewybrednie ocierając penisem o jej krocze, by dać do zrozumienia co konkretnie miał na myśli. Nie mogła się z nim nie zgodzić.

Tym razem to on obrócił ją na plecy i położył się obok, wspierając się jedną ręką. Usta odnalazły usta. Drugą pogładził ją od szyi, po obojczyku. Palcami musnął czubek piersi widocznej spod koszuli, a potem ścisnął przez materiał. Sapnęła zadowolona.

\- Twoja kolej. - mruknął i wprawnymi ruchami odpinał kolejne guziki koszuli.

Pogładził ręką po jej brzuchu i uniósł brew ze zdziwienia. Zobaczył tam pięknie wyrzeźbiony komplet sześciu mięśni, spod stanika i spomiędzy żeber widział pozostałe. Uniósł się wyżej i dokładniej przyjrzał jej całej: jej ręce i nogi były szczupłe, chociaż przy każdym ruchu jej ciała widział pracujące, żelazne mięśnie. Zazdrośnie pomasował jej brzuch.

\- Czy u was wszyscy są tak wysportowani?

\- Nie wszyscy. Sporo żołnierzy. Ale asasyni są bardziej giętcy niż reszta. A silni i giętcy szczególnie ci dzierżący miecze zamiast sztyletów. - mówiąc to specjalnie napięła brzuch. Hayden miał wrażenie, że trzyma dłoń na bardzo ciepłych kamieniach.

Zakończył jej przechwałki pocałunkiem i powrócił do dalszego badania jej ciała. Jej skóra była odrobinę szorstka, chociaż nie nieprzyjemna; dziewczyna była zdecydowanie cieplejsza niż on sam. Przez myśl przemknęło mu pytanie jak radzi sobie w gorącym Kamar. Dotykał jej obojczyków, palcami wodził po nieosłoniętej bielizną części biustu, łaskotał ręce. Oboje patrzyli na siebie z zaciekawieniem, ale Aorin nie przerywała mu. Była cierpliwa.

Hayden dotknął jej nóg. Tutaj też nie znalazł ani jednego włoska. Nie mógł być pewien co do Reianek, ale Elyoski też na pewno miały jakieś włoski na nogach. A Asmodianka leżąca przed nim nie miała żadnego. Tak jak poprzednio ona sama, dobrnął do jej stóp. Zobaczył tam nie pięć, a cztery szponiaste palce, chociaż pazury na stopach były zdecydowanie krótsze niż te na dłoniach. Z tyłu pięty wystawał kolejny pazurek. Nagle pojął, dlaczego tak wiele asmodiańskich technik kopnięć kończyło się piętą. Wzdrygnął się.

Postanowił wrócić do dużo lepiej znanych mu części kobiecego ciała, bo zdawały się być takie same u każdej rasy... Pocałował umięśniony brzuch dziewczyny i szybko cmoknął w usta, a potem bez ceregieli zajął się jej biustem.

Nie zważając na protesty Aorin, rozchylił materiał stanika, uwalniając dwie dorodne krągłości. Chwycił obie i ścisnął, sukcesywnie zagłuszając dziewczynę. Ta ograniczyła się do cichych pojękiwań. Między palcami lewej dłoni szturchnął już bardzo twardy sutek, a ustami wpił się w drugiego. Jak zauważył, skóra na biuście była dużo delikatniejsza niż na reszcie ciała, ale wciąż nieco bardziej szorstka niż u kobiet z jego półkuli. Bynajmniej mu to nie przeszkadzało. Językiem dotknął sutka, zostawiając na nim sporo śliny, a potem zassał i na koniec ostrożnie ugryzł. Cały czas patrzył na twarz dziewczyny.

Aorin w uniesieniu przyjemności odchyliła głowę do tyłu, ale gdy ponownie spotkali się spojrzeniami, w swoich oczach zobaczyli żądzę podsycaną ciekawością i lekkim upojeniem.

Hayden jeszcze parokrotnie powtórzył ten zabieg na lewym sutku dziewczyny, a potem zmienił strony. Gdy oderwał usta od jej biustu, krytycznie spojrzał na swoje dzieło: oba sutki stały sztywno, skóra biustu była lekko zaróżowiona („Zaniebieszczona?” spróbował odmienić, ale tylko machnął głową na tę głupotę). Po raz ostatni schylił głowę, i chwytając jej piersi w obie ręce, przysunął sutki do swojego języka, którym wprawnie i szybko sprawił Aorin przyjemność. Pocałował każdą pierś z osobna, a potem obdarzył dziewczynę mokrym pocałunkiem.

\- Podobało się?

Odpowiedziało mu tylko zadowolone mruczenie.

\- To idę dalej.

I zaczął przesuwać się w dół jej ciała. Na jego własne szczęście, jej szorty były dużo łatwiejsze w obsłudze niż jego pasek. Szybko ściągnął z niej dopasowane do stanika stringi. Zauważył jak mokre były i że ciągnie się za nimi stróżka jej podniecenia. Zadrżał. Rzucił ubrania w kąt i spojrzał na jej kobiecość. Mało się nie zachłysnął z zaskoczenia.

\- Wy naprawdę nigdzie nie macie włosów!

\- Przecież ci mówiłam. Głowa, kręgosłup i ogon, to wszystko.

\- … mężczyźni też nie?

\- Nie.

\- Ale Asmodae jest przecież taka zimna, a włosy służą zachowaniu temperatury ciała...

\- Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale Asmodianie są dużo, dużo cieplejsi niż wy wszyscy. Widocznie ewolucja uznała włosy za przeżytek a wyposażyła nas w cieplejszą krew?

Patrzyli na siebie, ale oboje musieli uznać, że sypialnia to nie miejsce na biologiczne dywagacje. Hayden pocałował podbrzusze dziewczyny, a ta widząc co się święci, z zadowoleniem wygodniej ułożyła się na poduszkach. Chłopak całował jej biodra i uda, głaskał nogi. W końcu położył się między nimi i usta skierował prosto na jej cipkę. Najpierw ustami pieścił jej łechtaczkę, przy każdym ruchu czując drgnięcia bioder dziewczyny. Potem delikatnie rozchylił ją i poczuł jej smak na języku i ustach. Był intensywny, podobny do tego co już znał, ale zarazem taki odmienny, ciężki do określenia. Zdecydowanie mu się podobało. Zaczął lizać i skubać ustami, z każdym ruchem wkładał to odrobinę więcej siły. W tym czasie jego prawa ręka sunęła w górę, dotykając brzucha i po drodze pieszcząc piersi. W końcu musnął palcami jej usta. Hayden był wyższy od Aorin o ponad głowę, więc nie miał żadnego problemu z dosięgnięciem. Dziewczyna cmoknęła jego palce, na co powiedział jej:

\- Ssij.

Nie bardzo wiedziała po co, ale spodobało jej się to. Jego delikatne palce szybko zostały zwilżone jej językiem. Hayden syknął. Czuł, że jego penis jest naprężony do granic możliwości i musi się spieszyć. Wyjął palce z ust dziewczyny a potem bez przeciągania wsadził w nią najpierw jednego, a potem drugiego palca.

Rozbawiona do tej pory Aorin wygięła plecy w łuk. Jej oczy i usta były szeroko otwarte, choć nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Chłopak przestraszył się że zrobił coś nie tak i chciał wyjąć z niej palce, ale powstrzymała go przytrzymując go za nadgarstek. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Mocno zagryzła wargę i wyszeptała „Nie przestawaj”.

Spojrzał na jej pazury wbijające się w jego przegub i zrozumiał. Pierwszy raz w życiu była pieszczona palcami! Powrócił do równoczesnego pieszczenia jej dłonią i ustami ze zdwojoną werwą. A robił to naprawdę sprawnie.

Aorin chwyciła go za włosy i przyciągnęła ku sobie, jednocześnie zatrzymując jego rękę w poprzedniej pozycji. Zaczęli się namiętnie całować. Jej biodra pracowały równocześnie z jego dłonią, a języki poruszały się w chaotycznym rytmie. Chłopak dołożył jeszcze jednego palca, a kciukiem zaczął masować łechtaczkę. To doprowadziło ją do szczytu.

Oderwała od niego usta i wtulając twarz w jego włosy jęknęła przeciągle. Jej cipka zaciskała się wokół jego palców, co mało nie doprowadziło go do szału. Ale wytrzymał. Był cierpliwy. Powoli wyjął z niej palce i patrząc jej w oczy skrupulatnie oblizał. Hayden widział, jak Aorin uspokaja się i na nowo podnieca jednocześnie. Chwycił ją za dłoń i ucałował w szponiaste palce.

\- To był twój pierwszy raz, prawda? To znaczy w ten sposób.

\- T-tak. - wciąż oddychała szybko. - My tak nie możemy. Pazury... Pierwszy raz żałuję, że je mam.

\- Na pewno mają jakieś... kreatywne zastosowanie. - powiedział i puścił jej oczko.

Aorin od razu pojęła co miał na myśli. Pchnęła jego ramię by położył się na plecach. Teraz to Hayden wygodnie ułożył się na poduszkach i wsunął dłonie pod kark. Aorin od razu zauważyła włosy pod jego pachami i zapytała czy tylko mężczyźni je mają, bo nie widziała takich u kobiet.

\- Ci prawdziwi tak. - roześmiał się jak z dobrego żartu.

Nie do końca zrozumiała, ale postanowiła nie drążyć tematu. Pocałowała go w usta, potem w żuchwę i w szyję. Lekko ugryzła, co spodobało się Haydenowi. Suwała dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej, tym razem wkładając w to odrobinę siły. Ciało spiritmastera wkrótce pokryło się siateczką czerwonych kresek, ale nie zrobiła mu krzywdy. Poza tym, wszędzie tam gdzie były jej ręce, chwilę potem pojawiały się usta. W końcu dobrnęła do linii bokserek. Były już nieco mokre, podniecenie Haydena sięgało zenitu. Chwyciła gumkę bokserek i zaczęła powoli opuszczać je w dół.

Cały czas obserwowała Haydena, który uśmiechał się pod nosem. Gdy czuł, że bokserki zostały opuszczone już na poziom ud, a naprężona męskość w końcu uwolniona ze swego więzienia, zadowolony odchylił głowę i zamknął oczy, w oczekiwaniu na...

Ale nic się nie działo. Dziewczyna w ogóle się nie ruszała. Podniósł się nieco i spojrzał na nią. Widział, jak z fascynacją patrzy na jego krocze, ale bynajmniej nie chodziło o penisa. W końcu wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła czarnej kępki włosów trochę niżej jego pępka.

\- Och! - wydawała się być zaskoczona. - Co to?

\- To? Łoniaki przecież. - zamrugała tylko, ale nie rozumiała jego odpowiedzi. - No włosy łonowe.

Przeczesała kępkę ręką.

\- Miękkie, ale jednocześnie takie... twarde. - zdawała się mówić do siebie, w końcu ocknęła się z zamyślenia. - Jakie włosy? Przecież są zupełnie inne niż te które masz tu – wskazała na klatkę piersiową, - tu – tym razem padło na ręce, - czy tu. - ostatnia była głowa. - Czemu służą?

Hayden zupełnie nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Ok, widział przecież na własne oczy, że Asmodianie w ogóle nie mają owłosienia, ale nie spodziewał się, że nie będzie wiedziała co to włosy łonowe.

\- One są... no... do ochrony i... wydzielają się z nich feromony... żeby przyciągnąć partnera... - plątał się strasznie. Próbował przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek z biologii, ale pamięć go zawiodła, gdy krew była skupiona w innym niż mózg organie ciała.

Ale Aorin zdawała się kupić jego wyjaśnienie.

\- Naprawdę? Są takie śmieszne w dotyku. - dotykała wszędzie tam, gdzie mogła sięgnąć.

Wywołało to kolejne syknięcie ze strony Haydena, jego jądra były wyjątkowo wrażliwe. To ocuciło Aorin. Żachnęła się. Usiadła przy chłopaku w kucki, a potem delikatnie chwyciła jego penisa. Zdziwił się, z jaką wprawą to robi, nie zadając mu przy tym żadnej krzywdy.

\- Za to tutaj jest już bardzo znajomo. - szepnęła pod nosem i uśmiechnęła się.

Poruszyła ręką w dół. Hayden jęknął. O tak, tego mu brakowało. Znowu zamknął oczy. Aorin ruszała dłonią w górę i w dół, co jakiś czas kciukiem dotykając czubka jego penisa. Zadowolone mruknięcia potwierdzały, że dobrze się spisuje. Drugą ręką zaczęła pieścić jego jądra, sama miała z tego zabawę, te włoski były naprawdę... śmieszne. W końcu uznała, że dostatecznie go rozruszała. Teraz to ona usadowiła się między nogami chłopaka. Ten uśmiechnął i szerzej rozstawił nogi, zadarł kolana.

\- Pokażę ci, w czym Asmodianie są naprawdę dobrzy. - już znad jego penisa uśmiechnęła się promieniście, ukazując wszystkie zęby. I kły.

Haydenowi musiała zrzednąć mina, bo Aorin natychmiast zapytała.

\- Coś nie tak? Nie lubisz?

\- N-nie... bardzo lubię... tylko...

\- Tylko co?

\- Te kły... na pewno nie zrobisz mi nimi krzywdy? Nie ugryziesz? Jak wy Asmodianie radzicie sobie z takimi kłami?

Aorin patrzyła na niego zszokowana, a potem zaczęła głośno się śmiać. Otarła łzę z oczu. Światło świec błysnęło na jej pokaźnych, górnych kłach. W końcu się uspokoiła. Żeby nie tracić czasu, ponowiła ruch ręką na penisie chłopaka, ten uspokoił się nieco.

\- To nie tak, że wszyscy Asmodianie takie mają. W zasadzie do tej pory nie spotkałam innych Asmodian z takimi kłami. To u mnie rodzinne. Widzisz, nazywam się Ravkorix, w moim dialekcie Raukoris, a znaczy to w wolnym tłumaczeniu „Demon Wojny”. Kiczowe, nie? Ale podobno mój praprapra... no, ileś tam przodek był nadspodziewanie wielkim i silnym berserkerem, a jego cechą charakterystyczną były ogromne kły. Jeśli wierzyć legendom, przy tych jego moje wyglądają jak dziecięce mleczaki. - Hayden nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie chciałby mieć do czynienia z przodkiem dziewczyny, skoro jej własne kły nazwała „mleczakami”. Kontynuowała wyjaśnienie. - I tak już zostało w rodzinie. Dziadek, ciotki, wujowie, ojciec, moje rodzeństwo; każdy z nas ma taki uroczy komplecik. - uśmiechnęła się jeszcze raz, dumnie prezentując uzębienie. - Ale nie martw się, będę uważać. Nie ty pierwszy masz obiekcje. Nie wierzgaj, to obędzie się bez wypadków.

\- Acha. - burknął. Dziewczyna puściła mu oczko.

\- To jak, zaczynamy? - zmysłowo oblizała usta tuż nad jego penisem.

Przełknął ślinę i energicznie pokiwał głową. Jego męskość bardzo domagała się uwagi. Wysunęła język i eksperymentalnie polizała główkę jego penisa. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Nie spodziewał się, że lekko szorstki, niemalże koci język Asmodianki będzie taki przyjemny na jego kutasie. Aorin przyjęła to za dobrą oznakę i objęła główkę ustami. Hayden jęknął i przymknął oczy. „W końcu, rozluźnił się”, pomyślała. „To na poważnie biorę się do roboty”.

Jej mokry język krążył wokół czubka penisa, zassała odrobinę, a potem wyjęła go z ust i powoli oblizała wzdłuż całości. Hayden jęknął. Powtórzyła to kilkakrotnie, za każdym razem biorąc go w usta coraz bardziej. Za którymś razem wzięła go całego. Hayden aż otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią z podziwem, w końcu nieskromnie mówiąc, miał pokaźnego kutasa. Aorin patrzyła na niego cały czas. Powolnym ruchem unosiła głowę, cały czas liżąc wzdłuż całości. Na sam koniec bardzo delikatnie... ugryzła go.

\- Ej! - krzyknął.

\- Nie mów że ci się nie podobało. Czułam, że mało nie doszedłeś. Kontynuować?

Hayden zawstydził się, ale kiwnął głową. Dziewczyna wzięła go w usta i tym razem zaczęła szybko poruszać głową w górę i w dół. Od dynamicznych ruchów więcej kosmków spadło na jej twarz, a tę Hayden chciał widzieć. Położył prawą rękę na jej głowie, pogłaskał, a potem zagarnął jeden z kosmków za ucho. To znaczy spróbował, bo jej ucho było bardzo...

\- ... szpiczaste? - powiedział sam do siebie, ale dziewczyna uznała to za pytanie.

Przerwała swoją czynność i uniosła się nieco, pozwoliła mu sprawdzić. Hayden po raz kolejny zagarnął włosy za jej ucho, które było bardzo długie. Przez myśl przebiegły mu opisy leśnych wróżek z bajek dla dzieci. Aorin patrzyła na niego rozbawiona i pozwala mu gładzić się po głowie i po uszach.

\- Czy to też... rodzinne? - zapytał. - Jak na „Demona Wojny” przystało? - zażartował.

Tym razem dowcip udał mu się, bo dziewczyna zaśmiała się.

\- Nie, to akurat moja cecha charakterystyczna. Moje rodzeństwo takich nie ma, chociaż uszy Nava są trochę ostrzej zakończone niż reszty... - zamyśliła się. - W każdym razie tylko ja takie mam. Trochę przeszkadzają gdy próbuję założyć nakrycie głowy, ale dzięki nim mam dużo bardziej wyczulony słuch. Jak widzisz, zawód asasyna był mi sądzony.

Takie wyjaśnienie mu wystarczało, bo pokiwał głową. A potem dłonią docisnął jej głowę by dać znać, czego pragnie. Aorin z wigorem zabrała się do roboty, ustami i językiem pieszcząc jego penisa, od czasu do czasu pomagając sobie ruchem ręki. „Faktycznie jest w tym najlepsza”, pomyślał. Gdy jego oddech zaczął się przyśpieszać, dziewczyna wiedziała, że Hayden jest już blisko szczytu. Podwoiła wysiłek. Ale Hayden przecież był dżentelmenem, więc czuł się w obowiązku ją poinformować.

\- Zaraz... zaraz dojdę. Puść, dokończę sam...!

Ale w przeciwieństwie do niego, Aorin nie była panienką z wytwornego domu. Nie lubiła zostawiać roboty niedokończonej, dlatego gwałtownie opuściła głowę w dół, znowu biorąc go całego w usta. Hayden krzyknął i doszedł dokładnie w tej chwili.

Dziewczyna pozwoliła, by skończył w jej ustach, przytrzymując jego spazmatycznie drgające biodra. Hayden miotał się, lecz ostatecznie się uspokoił. Aorin podniosła się, z lekkim pyknięciem wypuściła z buzi jego penisa. Z ust pociekła jej delikatna stróżka śliny wymieszanej z jego wytryskiem. Uniosła głowę, by dobrze mógł widzieć jej gardło i przełknęła. Hayden patrzył na nią oniemiały.

\- Byłam ciekawa jak smakujesz. Inaczej ale... lubię to! - otarła usta i rzuciła się na łóżko koło niego.

Serce chłopaka wciąż biło mocno, ale szybko się uspokajał. Objął ją i odwrócił się, żeby pocałować dziewczynę. Ta cofnęła głowę.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci, że przed chwilą...

\- Przestań. A tobie przeszkadzało? - pokręciła głową. - Tak myślałem.

Wciągnął ją na siebie i zaczął mocno całować. Jego ręce błądziły po jej ciele, mocno ścisnął ją za pośladki. Zorientował się, że Aorin wciąż ma na sobie stanik, więc szybko pozbyli się zbędnej części garderoby. Dziewczyna wplątała dłonie w jego włosy, bardzo podobało jej się to uczucie. Z każdą sekundą czuła, jak chłopak zaczyna twardnieć pod jej udem.

Hayden w tym czasie gładził włosy wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa, wywołując mruczenie z głębi jej gardła. Zdecydowanie głębokiego gardła. Sięgnął aż do kości tuż nad pośladkami, do miejsca skąd zaczynał się jej ogon. Był taki puszysty. Objął go dłonią i przeczesał. „Trochę jak z ogonem Pana Perento”, pomyślał. Dobrnął z powrotem do nasady ogona, którą mocniej ścisnął.

Aorin oderwała od niego usta i jęknęła przeciągle. „No proszę, jej słaby punkt” pomyślał zadowolony. Dziewczyna skubnęła zębami jego wargę i wróciła do pocałunku. Jedną rękę wsunęła między ich ciała i zaczęła pieścić jego męskość, żeby nie pozostawać dłużną. Za to Hayden cały czas bawił się jej ogonem, ściskał pośladki, gładził plecy.

Przestali się całować. Oboje równocześnie uznali, że są gotowi na kolejną rundę. Aorin powoli się podniosła i zaczęła cofać się. Szykowała się by na niego usiąść, gdy chłopak przerwał. Podniósł się i podszedł do swoich spodni, wyjął z nich cube'a, a z tego wydobył małe kwadratowe opakowanie.

\- Czekaj, już zakładam gumkę i możemy...

\- Gumkę? - przechyliła w zaciekawieniu głowę.

\- Prezerwatywę. - odwrócił się do niej, w jednej dłoni trzymając swojego penisa, w drugiej wspomnianą gumkę. Zaczął rolować kondoma na swoim kutasie.

\- I zakładasz to na penisa? Po co? - w ogóle go nie rozumiała.

\- No jak to po co? Żeby nie było z tego dzieci, co nie?

\- To blokuje ciążę?... - szybko przeszła do innej kwestii. - Ale jakich dzieci? Przecież to międzygatunkowy seks, z tego nie ma dzieci!

\- Według oficera Hamiltona wszyscy jesteśmy z jednego gatunku, tyle że z innych ras... - machnął ręką. - W każdym razie tak się u nas zabezpiecza.

Podszedł do łóżka. Oboje uznali, że skończył się czas na pogaduchy, a przyszła pora na to, na co czekali najbardziej. Aorin również wstała i zbliżyła się, zwarli się w namiętnym uścisku z pocałunkiem. Hayden obrócił Aorin tak, by stała do niego tyłem. Całował jej szyję, jedną ręką pieścił biust, a drugą cipkę. Zadowolona stanęła nieco szerzej by dać mu więcej miejsca na działanie, sama sięgnęła za siebie i chwyciła jego nabrzmiałego kutasa. Hayden syknął jej do ucha, które następnie ugryzł. Zbliżyli się do krawędzi łóżka. Chłopak pchnął ją lekko, tak by na klęczkach weszła na łóżko, w taki sam sposób wszedł na łóżko za nią. Następnie jedną ręką chwycił ją za kark, drugą objął w brzuchu i dodał siły, tak by skończyła na czworakach. Usadowił się za nią, jego penis znajdował się tuż przy otworze jej cipki.

\- Tak dobrze? - zapytał.

\- Tak, ale... Dlaczego akurat w ten sposób? - odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego.

Hayden pogładził jej kręgosłup i ogon, ścisnął go u nasady, wywołując u niej jęk.

\- Jak to dlaczego? - zaczął paplać zanim zreflektował się, co właśnie mówi. - Przecież wy, Asmodianie tak to robicie. Tak jak... - na szczęście zdążył ugryźć się w język zanim dokończył.

\- Jak kto? - Aorin rozbawiona podchwyciła wątek. - No powiedz, nie krępuj się.

-... jak zwierzątka. - wyszeptał. Próbował zmiękczyć to słowo, żeby zabrzmiało chociaż trochę mniej obraźliwie.

Ale dziewczyna nie tylko nie była zła, była wręcz bardzo rozbawiona. Zaczęła się śmiać i zaczepnie smagnęła go końcówką ogona po twarzy.

\- Każdy u nas robi to tak, jak lubi. A tak się składa, że... ja lubię bardzo. - dokończyła zdanie bardzo zmysłowym głosem.

Cały czas patrząc na niego obniżyła się, tak by jej tors niemalże dotykał materaca, a pupa była wysoko wypięta. Zdziwił się jak bardzo wygięty ma kręgosłup, ale przypomniał sobie, że przecież jest asasinką, akrobatyka była jej drugą naturą. Zakręciła biodrami, dotykając jego penisa. Oboje przypomnieli sobie jak bardzo byli podnieceni. Bez ociągania się skierował go ku jej wnętrzu, i płynnym ruchem wszedł w nią.

Jęknęli oboje. Hayden dał jej chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się, w końcu konkretnie ją rozciągnął. Aorin miała lekko rozwarte usta i zamglony wzrok. Nie powiedziała nic, ale smagnęła go ogonem w ramię. Uznał to za sygnał by się ruszyć. Z początku jego ruchy były wolne, dokładne. Wchodził w nią po samą nasadę penisa, a potem wyciągał go niemalże w całości. Żądza jednak wzięła nad nimi górę, bo z każdym ruchem zaczął przyspieszać coraz bardziej. Aorin wtórowała mu ruchem bioder, spotykając go w połowie, przez co ich ciała zderzały się ze sobą z niemałą siłą. Hayden chwycił ją za pośladki by się podeprzeć. 

\- Czekaj, stój, za szybko... - wyjęczała dziewczyna.

Chłopak czuł to samo, więc drastycznie zwolnił. Schylił się i uniósł ją tak by była podparta na rękach. Przylgnął się do jej pleców, twarz wtulając w miękkie włosy na karku. Dłońmi pieścił jej piersi.

\- Teraz ja. - Aorin poruszyła się, wyszedł z niej.

Zeszła z łóżka i zaszła Haydena od tyłu, pchnęła go. Zdążył zapomnieć, że dziewczyna jest naprawdę silna i rozkwasił twarz na poduszkach. Podniósł się masując obolały nos. Aorin westchnęła zniecierpliwiona, po czym chwyciła go za ramiona i szybko obróciła na plecy. Nie czekając ani chwili weszła na niego i usiadła na penisie. Znowu westchnęła, ale tym razem była to oznaka zadowolenia.

Wszystko stało się bardzo szybko i chłopak ledwo zdążył zrozumieć co się dzieje, ale stwierdził, że w tej pozycji też mu dobrze, nawet bardzo. Aorin nie ruszała po prostu biodrami, pracowała całym ciałem w ten sposób, że przy każdym ruchu widział jak napinają się jej mięśnie brzucha i ud. Od czasu do czasu unosiła się nieco i zataczała biodrami kółka, głównie dla siebie, ale jemu też sprawiało to ogromną przyjemność. Wyprężyła się mocno, odchyliła głowę do tyłu i nie przerywając ruchów, przejechała dłońmi od swoich ud aż do piersi, które ścisnęła. Hayden chciał unieść się, ale Aorin błyskawicznie pchnęła go z powrotem na poduszki i mocno objęła udami. Czuł się trochę jak w imadle, ale uspokoił się i dał jej prowadzić. Chwycił ją tylko za biodra i dłońmi dopychał do siebie przy każdym ruchu. Aorin kiwnęła głową z uznaniem i delikatnie uniosła się na nogach, tak by chłopak też mógł się poruszać. Ich pchnięcia spotykały się w połowie drogi.

Nagle Aorin przechyliła się do przodu i zaczęła drapać jego tors, wydając z siebie zadowolone westchnięcia. Hayden zaparł się trochę na materacu i zaczął w nią mocno wchodzić. Tym razem nie powstrzymywała go. W końcu poczuła że zbliża się do szczytu, ale nie chciała jeszcze kończyć, więc bardzo zwolniła tempo, aż w końcu oboje się zatrzymali. Nie zmienili pozycji, Aorin tylko położyła się na nim i znowu zaczęli się całować.

\- Chcesz coś do picia? - zapytała i równie nagle wstała.

Hayden popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Niczym nie zrażona podeszła do komody, na której wciąż stały karafki i ich pucharki. Nalała sobie do jednego i powoli piła, cały czas patrząc na chłopaka. Spiritmaster przekręcił się na bok i obserwował ją w zaciekawieniu. Czuł, że to nie tylko z powodu pragnienia opuściła łóżko. Jakby czytając jego myśli Aorin pogładziła krawędź komody, przestawiła z niej karafki, a potem usiadła na blacie. Założyła nogę na nogę, ale przedtem dała mu solidny widok swojej cipki. Chłopak nie był pewien czy dobrze czyta jej znaki, przekręcił głowę. Dziewczyna roześmiała się do pucharka z którego sączyła trunek, a potem powoli, powolutku klepnęła trzy razy w miejsce koło siebie.

W tym momencie Hayden nie miał już wątpliwości. Zerwał się z łóżka i podszedł do niej. Wyjął jej pucharek z rąk, napił się i odstawił. Przywarł do niej ustami i gdy tylko Aorin otworzyła swoje, wraz z jego językiem do środka wlało się wino z pucharka. Hayden położył dłonie na jej policzkach, a potem zjeżdżał nimi w dół, popieścił biust, pogładził biodra, aż dotarł do tyłu kolan. Chwycił jej nogi i powoli, cały czas ją całując, zadarł je w górę aż oparła stopy o blat komody. Aorin uśmiechnęła się w pocałunku, a Hayden ustawił się odpowiednio i wszedł w nią.

Tym razem nie oszczędzali się, od razu nadając szaleńcze tempo. Aorin obejmowała go za szyję dla równowagi, ale również dlatego by trzymać go blisko swojego ciała. Po skroniach Haydena ciekły kropelki potu, oddechy ich obojga zaczęły być coraz szybsze. W końcu Aorin objęła chłopaka nogami, dociskając jego pośladki, by mógł wejść w nią jeszcze głębiej. Chłopak jedną ręką opierał się o komodę, drugą obejmował ją w pasie. Nagle uniósł ją i sięgnął za plecy, gdzie ścisnął nasadę jej ogona co od razu doprowadziło ją do orgazmu. Oderwała od niego usta i krzyknęła głośno. Hayden z równie głośnym krzykiem doszedł zaraz po niej, czując jak jej cipka spazmatycznie zaciska się wokół jego kutasa.

Posadził dziewczynę z powrotem na komodzie i oparł głowę na jej ramieniu, dysząc ciężko. Aorin głaskała go po głowie i też dochodziła do siebie. Gdy już się uspokoili, ostrożnie wyszedł z niej i pozbył się prezerwatywy. Położyli się na łóżku, on na wznak, ona obok niego. Podparła się na łokciu i obróciła do niego, patrząc mu w oczy i uśmiechając się.

\- I co? Nie taki Asmo straszny, jak go malują, prawda?

\- Już rozumiem swojego oficera.

Roześmiali się, Aorin opadła na poduszki obok. Leżeli tak w ciszy dłuższą chwilę, każde pogrążone w swoich myślach. Dziewczyna poczuła, że chłopak obrócił ku niej głowę i patrzy na nią intensywnie. Odwróciła się do niego.

\- Skoro to już jesteśmy... co powiesz na jeszcze raz? Tak wiesz, w ramach integracji z drugą rasą.

Asasynka uniosła brew w zdziwieniu, ale popatrzyła na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?

\- Mhmmm. Tym razem spróbujmy...

Tej nocy kochali się jeszcze trzy razy.

Hayden obudził się wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca, ale głównie dlatego, że poczuł ruch po drugiej stronie łóżka. Zobaczył jak asasynka ubiera się.

\- Idziesz już? - zapytał zaspany.

\- Muszę. Nie wiem jak u was, ale moja oficer głowę mi urwie, jeśli nie będę na porannym treningu. Oczywiście nie podziękuje za przysługę wolnego pokoju na noc, ale czego nie robi się w ramach przyjaźni.

\- Szkoda. U mnie każdy swój osobny pokój.

\- Na bogato. Ale w końcu jesteście Radiant Ops.

Aorin sięgnęła do swojego cube'a i wyjęła z niego mały flakonik. Postawiła go koło łóżka.

\- To aetherowy energetyk, mojej własnej produkcji. Wypij jako shota albo rozcieńcz z wodą jako napój. To postawi cię na nogi.

\- Naprawdę musisz już iść? Moglibyśmy...

Aorin roześmiała się.  
\- Niezły z ciebie zawodnik. Ale naprawdę muszę. Ty możesz tu zostać jak długo chcesz. Chociaż... chyba też radziłabym ci wracać. Niedługo miasto zacznie się budzić, a nie jest to dzielnica, w której ktoś spodziewałby się członka Radiantów.

\- Masz rację. Zacznę się zbierać. - Hayden podniósł się. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zawahał się. Nie uszło to uwadze Aorin.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Właśnie o to chciałem zapytać... Czy między nami...

\- … była fajna noc? Była fantastyczna. Mi tam się bardzo podobało, tobie chyba też. Od przyszłego tygodnia nasze oddziały zaczynają współpracę pełną parą, kto wie, może nawet wylądujemy razem w jednym duecie? - roześmiała się.

\- Czyli... wszystko w porządku? - westchnął z ulgą, gdy dziewczyna przytaknęła. - Wiesz, było fajnie, ale w końcu jesteśmy z innych...

\- Skończ. - weszła mu w słowo. - Jeśli ci się podobało, to myśl tylko o tym, że było fajnie. - puściła mu oczko.

\- Sugerujesz, że kiedyś będzie powtórka? - uśmiechnął się.

\- Może? A może nie? Nikt nie wie co przyniesie jutro. Muszę zmykać. Trzymaj się, płocha sarenko.

Aorin szybko pocałowała go, a potem jednym susem skoczyła do okna. Zniknęła zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Hayden przetarł twarz dłonią, a potem sam wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Sięgnął do swojego cube'a po okulary przeciwsłoneczne, gdy wyczuł w nim karteczkę. Wyjął ją i przeczytał: „Pożyczyłam sobie te twoje 'gumki'. W zamian zostawiam wyciąg z almehy. Całuski, Rin” . Uśmiechnął się i dokończył ubieranie.

@@@

Hayden doszedł, wprost na swój brzuch. Westchnął i wytarł się. Same wspomnienia z poprzedniej nocy doprowadziły go takiego stanu. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że najlepszą jak do tej pory noc w życiu spędzi z dziewczyną z rasy tak znienawidzonej w Elysei. Rasy, której do niedawna sam bardzo się obawiał. Ale w końcu nie taki Asmo straszny...


End file.
